The Witch and The Watcher
by NutterButter123
Summary: Narcissa is a 17 yr old powerful witch with many abilities. What happens when she meets the Slayer and her Watcher. Will the Watcher and the Witch fall in love? Or will the forces of Darkness drive them apart?
1. Welcome To the Hellmouth:Part One

**Outfit and Character Info on my Profile**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Welcome to the Hellmouth:Part One**

 ***Narcissa's POV***

I woke to my dad shaking me awake. I groaned and rolled out of bed before walking quickly to the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting dressed(welcome_to_hellmouth/set?id=181195008) after brushing my teeth and washing my face. I picked my my bag and unplugged my phone from the charger. I looked at my bookshelf and bit my lip, I held out my hands and my spell book came to me. I smiled, I loved magic. I looked at the time, it was 8:15am, time to leave. I smoked into the kitchen, frighting my mother.

"Cissa!" she scolded "I really wish you wouldn't do that" she said as she frittered around the kitchen

"Sorry mom" I smiled and opened a cupboard, I took out a cereal bar and kissed my mom on the cheek. I passed my dad on my way to the door

"Bye" I called and I left the house. I got in my car and drove to school.

I parked the car and got out, I walked up the stepped and saw Willow

"Willow!" I called, making her turn and smile at me before frowning at something behind me. I turned just in time to see Xander on a skateboard slam into a stair railing. I giggled and we walked over to him

"I'm Okay. I feel good." he said "Willow, Cissa! You're both so very much the people that I wanted to see!" he stood up and walked to us

"Oh, really?" Willow smirked as we started walking towards the school

"Yeah. You know, I kinda had a problem with the Math." Xander said

"Uh, which part?" Willow asked making my snort

"The Math part Willow. It's Xander" I laughed when Xander shoved me lightly

"Shut up" he smirked "Can you help me out tonight, pleeeease, be my study buddy?" he pouted at Willow knowing I wouldn't help him

"Well, what's in it for me?" she asked

"A shiny nickel!" Xander grinned as he held up a coin

"Okay. Do you have 'Theories in Trig'? You should check it out."

"Check it out?" Poor Xander looked so confused

"From the library? Where the books live..." I smirked at him

"Right, I'm there! See, I wanna change..."

We walked through the school doors and met Jesse, another one of our friends. Unfortunately I find him rather annoying, he had a big crush on me

"Hey, hey!" he grinned and tried to put his arm around me. I scoffed and pushed it off

"Hey, Jesse, what's what?" Xander grinned

"New Girl!" Jesse smirked

"That's right, I saw her. Pretty much a hottie!"

Xander drooled making me roll my eyes and look at Willow with pity. Poor girl was in love with Xander and he barley looked at her

"I heard someone was transferring..." Willow said

"So tell!" Xander ordered Jesse as we walked through the hallway

"Tell what?" Jesse frowned

"What do you now about her?" I asked Jesse looked at us like we were stupid and held out his hands

"New girl!"

"Well, you're certainly a font of nothing!" Xander huffed as we rounded a corner.

"Are we going to the Bronze tonight?" I asked

"Yep, can't wait" Xander grinned "Maybe the new girl will be there"

Willow looked looked, I placed me hand on her should and gave her a sad smile.

"Well I'm gonna go"I waved and left them in the corridor.

I entered the Library and sat down at one of the tables in the back. I liked it there, it was quiet and there was never anyone there. I placed my bag on the desk and took out my spell book, my parents never allowed me to take it to school before, but what they don't know wont hurt them. I looked at the candle in front of me and placed my finger on it, it lit immediately. I opened my book and began to look through my spells, some I created by myself and others handed down by generations in my family. I heard a noise and turned around, I saw Mr. Giles, the new Librarian.

"Miss. Darkmore, what are you doing back here?" he asked with his British accent. I know I shouldn't but I have slight crush on the man. There is just something about him.

"Oh, nothing" I smiled putting my book away and grabbing another from my bag and held it up "Just reading" Mr. Giles held out his hand and I passed him the book

"The Witching Hour" he read the Title and looked back at me in surprise. "You like this sort of thing?" he asked

"What's not to like?" I smirked and raked my eyes over him making him flush

"Yes, well. You better get to Class, Miss. Darkmore" he stuttered

"Call me Cissa" I smiled and packed my book away before walking out of the doors. Not realising that my necklace fell off.

* * *

Please Review and Follow.


	2. Welcome To the Hellmouth:Part Two

**Chapter Two:**

 **Welcome to the Hellmouth:Part 2**

 ***Narcissa's POV***

I met up with Willow after her History class. We stood by the fountain as she took a drink. Willow looked up and straightened fast, I frowned and looked behind me. I groaned, it was Queen Bitch and the New Girl

"Willow! Nice dress! Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears." Cordelia smirked nastily

"Uh, oh, well, my mom picked it out." Willow stuttered

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet."

"Shut your mouth Bitch before I shut it for you" I snarled, Making her flinch. I had to be the only person in the school who she was afraid of. Ever since she was mean to me and then she had really bad luck for a week before she apologised to me and it stopped.

"Whatever. Are you done?" Cordelia asked looking at Willow

Willow looked at the fountain, then back at Cordelia.

"Oh!"She stepped back bumping into me, we turned and left going to class.

It was lunch time and we were sitting on a bench in the quad. I pulled out a turkey sub with cheese that I conjured

"Soo, how was History?" I asked

"It was fine. " Willow replied "The lesson was kinda boring though"

"Uh, Hi! Willow, right?" we look up to see the new girl

"Why? I-I mean, hi! Uh, did you want us to move?" Willow started to pick up her lunch until I stopped her.

"Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Buffy,' and, uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favour." Buffy took the seat on the other side of me "It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while." she looked at me "Sorry I don't know your name" she told me

"It's Narcissa Darkmore, But call me Cissa" I smiled

"Aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?" Willow asked biting her lip

"I can't do both?" Buffy asked confused

"No" I said bluntly making Willow nudge me "Sorry" I mumbled

Buffy took a deep breath "Look, I really wanna get by here-new school-and... Cordelia's been really nice... to me... anyway, but, um, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumour that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up."

"Oh, I could _totally_ help you out! Uh, if you have sixth period free we could meet in the library?" Willow smiled brightly

"Or not." Buffy said quickly. Making us look at her confused "Or we could meet some place quieter. Louder. Uh, that place just kinda gives me the wiggins."

"How could you not like it in there?" I wondered

"Oh, it has that effect on most kids. Cissa you used to hate the Library." Willow pointed out

"That was before we got the new Hot older, Librarian" I smirked, making Willow shake her head and Buffy to screw up her face

"He's new?" she frowned

"Yeah, he just started. He was a curator at some British museum, or, or _The_ British Museum, I'm not sure. But he knows everything, and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies, and am I the single dullest person alive?" Willow sighed

"Not at all." Buffy said, just as Xander popped up behind us and sat between Buffy and I, while Jesse stood in front of us "Hey!" Jesse grinned

"You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We're interrupting." Xander stated as he threw Jesse his bag

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey there!"

Buffy, Willow and Jesse greeted each other while I continued to eat

"Buffy, this is Jesse and that's Xander." I said once I swallowed

"Oh, me and Buffy go waaay back, old friends, very close. Then there's that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people, but now here we are, like old times, I'm quite moved." Xander rambled making me laugh

"Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?" Jesse smirked

"No, it's, uh, it's not you." Xander looked down

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, I think." Buffy said Xander jumped down and rummaged through his bag

"Well, you know, we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home, unless you have a scary home..." Jesse rambled trying to make Buffy feel welcome, but he only succeeded in creeping her out

"And to return this." Xander held up a stake "The only thing I can think is that you're building a really little fence." he handed it to Buffy

"Hah, no, um, a-a-actually it was for self-defense. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is just so passé." Buffy lied making roll my eyes. The only reason I knew about Vampires was because of me being a witch

"So what do you do for fun, what do you like, what do you look for in a man, let's hear it." Xander shot questions at her

"If you have any dark, painful secrets you'd like us to publish?" Jesse added

"Gee, everyone wants to know about me. How keen." Buffy said

"Well, not much goes on in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale. You're pretty big news." I said, taking a drink of my Pepsi "I'm not. Really." she denied

"Are these guys bothering you?" Cordelia interrupted

"Oh look its Queen Bitch" I smiled nastily making Willow nudge me once again

"Uh, no!" Buffy said as Cordelia glared at us

"She's not hanging out with us." Willow said trying to get Cordelia to leave us alone

"Hey! Cordelia!" Jesse stepped up next to her. She was the other girl Jesse fancied apart from me

"Oh, please!" Cordelia scoffed at Jesse "I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym was cancelled due to the _extreme_ dead guy in the locker."

I perked up "Dead Body? Cool" I mumbled

"What?" Buffy panicked

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked nervous

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker!" Cordelia explained

"Dead." Buffy stated

"Totally dead. Way dead."

"It's not just a little dead, then?" Xander and I asked

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Cordelia sneered at us

"Y'know, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on..." Jesse flirted

"How did he die?" Buffy butted in

"I don't know." Cordelia shrugged

"Well, were there any marks?"

"Morbid much! I didn't ask!" Cordelia looked at Buffy strangely

Buffy looked at us all before standing "Um, I gotta book. I'll, I'll see you guys later." she grabbed her things and left "What's her deal?" Cordelia asked as she watched her leave.

I entered the Library with Xander so we could get his Trig book.

"I don't see why I had to come" I huffed

"Because you have a Free period and have nothing else to do" he countered

"True" I said and we looked in the Trig section. We heard the library doors slam open

"Okay, what's the stitch?" we heard Buffy ask angrily

"Sorry?" I heard Mr. Giles ask

"You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?" Buffy asked, making Xander and I frown

" Yes." Giles stated We heard a bag hit the floor, followed by footsteps

"'Cause, it's the weirdest thing." Buffy started "He's got two little, little holes in his neck, and all his blood's been drained. (meets him) Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, 'ooh'?"

"I was afraid of this." Giles sighed

"Well, _I_ wasn't! It's my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would have last month's hair. I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus. And I don't care." Buffy stated Xander looked at me 'Vampires?' he mouthed, his eyes wide

"Then why are you here?" Giles asked

"To tell you that... I don't care, which... I don't, and... have now told you, so... bye."

"Is he, w-will he... rise again?" Giles stuttered

"Who?"

"The boy."

"No. He's just dead."

"Can you be sure?"

"To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you. Why am I still talking to you?" Buffy asked herself Xander and I continued to listen in as we heard Buffy go back down the stairs

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you? You think it's coincidence, your being here? That boy was just the beginning." Giles warned

"Oh, why can't you people just leave me alone?" Buffy sighed

"Because you are the Slayer." I frowned, The Slayer. I've heard of them "Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt-" Giles was cut off by Buffy

"With the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah... I've heard it, okay?"

"I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted your duty, you, you've slain vampires before..."

"Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and I'm moving on." I nearly scoffed. Slayers can't walk away.

"What do you know about this town?" Giles asked as he walked into his office

"It's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus?" Buffy asked sarcastically

"Dig a bit in the history of this place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy," he came back out "that things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere." he something on the table

"Like vampires." Buffy said

"Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!" Giles explained excitedly making me smile, he was so cute.

"What? You, like, sent away for the Time-Life series?" Buffy asked

"Ah, w-w-w-yes." "Did you get the free phone?"

"Um, the calendar."

"Cool! But, okay, first of all, I'm a Vampire Slayer. And secondly, I'm retired. Hey, I know! Why don't you kill 'em?" Buffy asked

"I-I'm a Watcher, I-I haven't the skill..." I rolled my eyes. Watchers have to have the skill, to train the Slayers

"Oh, come on, stake through the heart, a little sunlight... It's like falling off a log." Buffy scoffed

"A, a Slayer slays, a Watcher-"

"Watches?" Buffy snarked

"Yes. No! He, he trains her, he, he, he, prepares her-" Giles stuttered

"Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me." Buffy said angrily

They were silent for a few moments before Buffy scoffed and left the Library. A few seconds later, Giles left too.

Xander and I walked out of the stacks

"What?" Xander asked holding the Trig book. He turned to me and I shrugged before leaving the Library.


	3. Welcome To the Hellmouth:Part Three

**Chapter Three:**

 **Welcome to the Hellmouth:Part 3**

 **(** **cgi/set?id=181197301)**

I put the finishing touches on my outfit for tonight before grabbing my phone and money and placing it in my jacket pocket. I touched my neck and paused, my pendant was gone

"Okay, don't panic" I told myself "It's not like anyone really knows that Witches are real. I must have left it in the Librar-" I stopped myself and groaned. I left it in the one place with someone who knows everything about the supernatural. Mind you, he is a watcher, and he's nice. He might have some magic of his own. I walked down the stairs to see my mother and father watching TV together.

"Mom, Dad" I said, as they looked up "I'm going out"

"Be careful baby" Dad says "Remember what I said" he warned. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, Yeah" I waved my hand "Don't leave the club with anyone you don't know, no magic in front of anyone. Oh and no Boys!" I grinned and kissed their cheeks before leaving the house. I didn't take my car so I just walked to the Bronze.

I walked into the Bronze and looked around. The place was buzzing with Teenagers. I looked around for Willow and Xander. I walked to the bar to get a drink

"Can I get a Vodka and Coke please?" showing the guy my fake ID. _Thank God for magic_

"Hey, Cissa" a familiar voice chirped. I looked to my left and saw Willow. I blinked, I didn't even notice her.

"Oh, Hey" I smiled and sat beside her "Your parents know where you are?"

"Oh, yeah" I could tell she was lying

"Hey!" we turned to see Buffy standing behind us. She had changed out of her skirt and was wearing black pants and a jacket.

"Oh, hi!" Willow smiled while I nodded and sipped my drink Buffy walked around us and sits on the stool next to Willow. We turned to face her

"Oh, you're here with someone?" she asked us

"No, I'm just here. I thought Xander was gonna show up." Willow said

"No, I don't go for high school boys" I smirked

"Oh, are you guys going out?" Buffy asked Willow

"No, we're just friends. We used to go out, but we broke up."

"How come?" Buffy asked frowning. I snorted, Willow and Xander hadn't been together since they were five years old.

"He stole my Barbie." Buffy looked at her confused

"They were five" I explained

"Oh." Buffy nodded

"I-I-I don't actually date a whole lot... lately." Willow stuttered

"Why not?" Buffy asked

"She freaks when guys talk to her." I said "She can only get a few noises out before she walks away"

"It's not that bad!" Buffy said

"No, i-it is. I think boys are more interested in a girl who can talk." Willow told her

"You really haven't been dating lately." Buffy sighed

"It's probably easy for you." Willow sighed dejectedly "Boys love to talk to Cissa" she looked at me

"Yeah, real easy." Buffy said

"High School boys are boring Will-Bear" I told her "You need a man. Someone with smarts, But not the Librarian. He's mine" I smirked, though Buffy looked grossed out

"I-I mean you don't seem too shy." Willow told Buffy, ignoring my statement

"Well, my philosophy, do you wanna hear my philosophy?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, I do!" Willow grinned

"Life is short." Buffy stated. I nearly scoffed 'You'd know all about that wouldn't you'

"Life is short!" Willow repeated

"Not original, I'll grant you, but it's true. You know? Why waste time being all shy and worrying about some guy, and if he's gonna laugh at you. Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead." Buffy explained

"Oh, that's nice!" Willow smiled

"Um, I'll be back in a minute." Buffy stood up

"Oh, tha-that's okay, you don't have to come back." Willow sighed

"I'll be back in a minute." Buffy smiled before she walked away

"Seize the moment." Willow said

"I'm going to the toilet okay?" I patted her on the shoulder and left.

* * *

When I returned I saw no sign of Willow or Buffy. I wandered through the club looking for them when I bumped into Giles.

"Mr. Giles? What are you doing here?" I asked Giles looked at me and raked his eyes over me. I don't think he meant too as he blushed and stuttered out a reply

"I-I-well-I was looking for-Buffy!" he exclaimed making me frown

"Buffy?" I asked but then turned when someone came up to us

"That _was_ quick. Well done! I-I need to go to the library. This Harvest thing..." Giles rambled. I think they forgot about me

"I didn't find them!" Buffy cried Giles grabbed Buffy arm and turned her to face him

"The vampire is not dead?" He panicked

"No, but my social life is on the critical list." Buffy said Giles let her go

"So, what do we do?"

"I'll take care of it!" Buffy said

"I-I-I need to come with you, yes?" Giles asked, as I crossed my arms over my chest. I am really that invisible?

"Um, excuse me?" I raised my hand making them look at me. I did enjoy the way their eyes widened when they finally noticed I was still there "Where's Willow?" I asked glaring at them.

"I-I-Uh" Buffy struggled "She went home"

"Really? So why do I get the feeling your lying to me?" I snarled, making them flinch "She's with a vampire isn't she?" I took their stunned silence as a yes and turned and left. Not caring whether or not they followed. I walked out of the club and walked into Xander

"Hey" he said

"Sorry, Xander. I can't talk right now" I told him as Buffy exited the club

"Xander" she greeted "Have you seen Willow?"

"She's at the Cemetery" I stated making them both look at me "What? Vampires love Cemeteries" I grinned mockingly as turned to leave again, but was stopped by Buffy "Who are you? What are you?" she glared

"Listen, Blondie" I snapped "My best friend could be becoming a snack right now, and you wanna stand here talking" I turned and walked off. I could here Xander and Buffy talking as I walked quickly. Buffy and Xander suddenly caught up with me. I rolled my eyes, I thought Slayer were meant to do this by themselves.

"Vampires? You mean all the stuff in library was real?" Xander asked, he turned to me "You knew about this?"

"Xander there is just some things you don't understand. But I promise I'll explain everything once we have Willow" I told him and we raced to the Cemetery.

* * *

We made our way into the mausoleum just as Willow screamed

"Well, this is nice." Buffy said "I-it's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... call it home!" she moved behind the coffin to draw the vampires away from Willow and Jesse

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde vampire asked

"You mean there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know already? Whew, that's a relief, I'm telling you! Having a secret identity in this town is a job of work."

"Buffy, we bail now, right?" Xander asked

"Not yet!" The male said

"Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge!" Buffy insulted

The vampire was closing in, but Buffy turned to the Blonde

"Now, we can do this the hard way, or... well, actually there's just the hard way." Buffy threatened

"That's fine with me!" The Female smirked

"Are you sure? Now, this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content..." Buffy trailed off.

The male vampire roared behind her, just as Buffy turned to stake him. I brought my hand up and blew him into ashes. Buffy turned to me shocked, as did Xander, Willow, Jesse and the Fem!Vamp

"See what happens when you mess with a witches best friend" I glared and set my hands on fire

"He was young and stupid!" The Vampire snarled

"Xander, Cissa, go!" Buffy called

"Don't go far!" The Vampire called mockingly Buffy and the Vampire stared fighting, while Xander I moved over to help Jesse and Willow.

* * *

We got them outside and we began to run, Buffy could handle herself, Willow and Jesse couldn't. "We'll get the police, it's just a few blocks up!" Willow said. I was just about to heal Jesse's Bite when a group of Vamps appear. I stepped in front of the trio and growled. The group surrounded us and I saw the blonde Vamp with them.


	4. The Harvest:Part One

****Chapter Four:  
The Harvest: Part 1****

 ** ***Narcissa's POV*****  
I flung a Laser Bolt at one of the vampires closing in on me.  
"No! Get off!" I heard Willow call, I turned just in time to see a Vamp close in on her neck "Hey!" I called, the vamp looked up just in time to see a fireball fly at his face. Willow looked at me shocked and I helped her up. I turned to find Xander, when I saw Buffy helping him  
"Xander!" Willow cried, as Buffy kicked the Vampires off of him while they were distracted by Willow. Buffy reached up and broke a branch off of a tree and stabbed one of the vampires with it, turning him to dust. Willow rushed over to Xander who was still on the ground.  
"Xander, are you okay?" she asked  
"Man, something hit me." He groaned  
"Where's Jesse?" Buffy asked making my look around. I completely forgot about him  
"I don't know! They surrounded us." Willow said  
"That girl grabbed him and took off." Xander said as he held his head  
"Which way?" I asked  
"I don't know." He shrugged  
Buffy and I stood up and slowly scanned the cemetery  
"Jesse" we both whispered.

* * *

The next day in the library, Willow, Xander and I(/harvest/set?id=181198103) sat at a table with Buffy while Giles spoke to us  
"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures." He explained  
"And vampires." Buffy added  
"Okay, this is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a _talk_ with vampires in it." Xander said  
"Isn't that what we saw last night?" Willow asked  
"No. No, th-those weren't vampires, those were just guys in thundering need of a facial. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. A-and that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light" I scoffed "That's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire. Well, after I was done with the screaming part." Buffy said  
"Oh, I-I need to sit down." Willow said faintly  
"You are sitting down." I told her  
"Oh. Good for me." She smiled slightly  
"So vampires are demons?" Xander asked while I just sat there. I was just waiting for them to ask about me  
"The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return."  
"So what's Buffy?" Xander asked  
"She's a Slayer" I smirked making them look at me. Giles more shocked than the rest  
"Are you going to answer my question now? What are you?" Buffy demanded  
"Oh please, weren't you listening in the mausoleum" I rolled my eyes "I'm a-"  
"Witch" Willow gasped cutting me off  
"Yeah, that" I smiled. I turned to Giles "Speaking off which, can I have my pendant back?"  
"Oh of course" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out and hand it to me. I quickly put it on feeling like me again.  
"Thanks" I winked making him flush  
"So what was with the fire? And the laser show" Xander asked  
"Unlike other witches. I get my powers from my family. Both my parents and their families are Witches and Warlocks. Each power gets handed down, but it sometimes skips a generation. My parents call me special sometimes, because I have more powers than I should have." I explained.  
I smiled when I saw Giles look at me with awe.  
"What are your powers?" Willow asked eagerly  
"I could show you some of them" I said  
"Please?" Giles asked looking like child on Christmas  
I looked at a book next to where his hand was and lifted it with my mind. I giggled when Giles jumped. When he looked at the book everyone else I quickly smoked to the other side of the room. When they looked back they jumped  
"Where'd she go?" Buffy asked. I smoked back in front of them giving them a shock  
"That is so cool!" Xander exclaimed "Can you do that with another person?" he asked grinned  
"Let's find out" I smiled and grabbed his hand before smoking out of the Library and Into my bedroom and back again  
"that was awesome!" Xander cried, grinning "What else can you do?"

"I'll show you once we find Jesse" I said.

Xander looked at Giles "What is a slayer anyway?"

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One."  
"He loves doing this part." Buffy scoffed  
"Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need." Giles quickly explained  
"Except for one thing: how do you kill them?" Xander asked  
" _You_ don't, _I_ do." Buffy said  
"Well, Jesse's my-"  
"Jesse is _my_ responsibility. I let him get taken." Buffy interupted  
"That's not true" Xander protested  
"If you hadn't shown up they would have taken us, too. Does anybody mind if I pass out?" Willow asked faintly  
"Breath" I told her  
"Breathe." she mimicked me  
"This big guy, Luke." Buffy said to Giles "He talked about an offering to the Master. Now, I don't know what or who, but if they weren't just feeding then Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him."  
"Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" Willow innocently asked  
"And they'd believe us, of course." Giles snarked slightly  
"Well, we don't have to say vampires. We, we could just say that there's a, a bad man." Willow said  
"They couldn't handle it even of they did show up. They'd only come with guns." I said  
"You have no idea where they took Jesse?" Giles asked  
"I looked around, but soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, voom!" Buffy explained  
"They can fly?" Xander's head shot up  
"They can drive." Buffy and I said  
"Oh."  
" I don't remember hearing a car." Willow said  
"Me neither" I added  
"Let's take an enormous intuitive leap, shall we, and say they went underground." Giles said  
"Vampires really jam on sewer systems. You can get anywhere in the entire town without catching any rays. But I didn't see any access around there." Buffy said  
"Well, there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole town." I told Giles  
"If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a, a meeting place, it would, uh... I suppose we could go to the building commission." Giles said  
"We _so_ don't have time." Buffy groaned  
"Uh, guys? There may be another way." Willow said quietly making me smile. That's my girl.


	5. The Harvest:Part Two

****Chapter Five:****

 ** **The Harvest: Part 2****

 ** ***Giles POV*****

I watched as the children gathered around the dread machine, looking at city plans. I couldn't help but watch Narcissa as she bent over to look over Willow's shoulder. It's wrong I know, but I can't help but feel attraction towards her. It's not as if I'm the only man to to look. I caught quite a few male students looking, even one or two faculty members. Her powers are amazing, I've never heard of a witch with more than three active abilities before. Then again I've never met a witch whose entire family is made up of witches and warlocks.

"There it is." I heard Narcissa exclaim as she pointed at the monitor  
"That runs under the graveyard." Willow said  
"I don't see any access." Xander shook his head  
"So, all the city plans are just, uh, open to the public?" I asked polishing my glasses  
"Um, well, i-in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the city council's security system." Willow explained nervously  
"Someone's been naughty." Xander smirked  
"There's nothing here, this is useless!" Buffy exclaimed, running a hand through her hair  
"I think you're being a bit hard on yourself." I told her  
"You're the one that told me that I wasn't prepared enough. Understatement!" she exhaled "I thought I was on top of everything, and then that monster, Luke, came out of nowhere..." Buffy trailed off, her brow furrowing.  
"What?" Narcissa asked  
"He didn't come out of nowhere. He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance, he came from behind me, and he didn't follow me out. The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum! The girl must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out! God! I am so mentally challenged!" Buffy gripped her head  
"So, what's the plan? We saddle up, right?" Xander asked determined  
"There's no 'we', okay? I'm the Slayer, and you're not." Buffy told them  
"I knew you'd throw that back in my face." Xander sighed  
"Yeah, well I'm a witch. Iv known about vampires since before you knew about slayers." Narcissa said smirking  
"So I'm going and you can't stop me"  
"Cissa, this is deeply dangerous." Buffy told her  
"And I'm a really powerful witch. I can hold my own" Narcissa glared  
"I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man. Xander said  
"Buffy, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. But I do want to help. I need to." Willow said  
"Well, then help me." I said making them look at me "I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine." I paused when they all looked at me. Though I flushed when I caught Narcissa's eyes, there always seems to be hunger or desire in them. "That was a bit, um, British, wasn't it?"  
"Welcome to the New World." Buffy smiled I smiled back hesitantly and turned to Willow "I want you to go on the 'Net."  
"Oh, sure, I can do that." Willow said as she began to type  
"Then I'm outta here. If Jesse's alive, I'll bring him back." Buffy stood, as did Narcissa  
"Do I have to tell you to be careful?" I asked them Buffy turned and gave me a look, along with Narcissa who winked afterwords. They left the Library, the door swinging shut.

* * *

 ** ***Narcissa's POV*****  
Buffy and I made our way to gate, but we were stopped by Principle Flutie  
"And where do we think we're going?" he asked us  
"We?" Buffy turned to face him "We..."  
"We're not leaving school grounds, are we?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I waved smiling slightly, Wishing so badly that I had my Cousins mind control power  
"No! No, We're... just admiring the fence. You know, this is quality fence work." I told him nudging Buffy who nodded "Because if we were leaving schools grounds on our second day at a new school, after getting kicked out of our old school for delinquent behaviour... Do you see where I'm going with this?" Flutie asked  
"Mr. Giles..." Buffy said quickly I shot her a look, she's going to get Giles in trouble  
"What?" Flutie asked  
"He asked us to get a book for him. Uh, from the store, 'cause we have a free period, and I'm a big reader. Did it mention that in my transcripts?"  
"Mr. Giles?" Flutie asked again  
"Ask him." Buffy shrugged  
Mr. Flutie stepped in front of the gate and closed it  
"Well, maybe that's how they do things in _Britain_ , they've got that royal family and all kinds of problems," he locked it "but here at Sunnydale nobody leaves campus while school's in session. Are we clear?"  
"We're clear." Buffy said while I looked at my nails  
"That's the Buffy Summers I want in my school. Sensible girl with her feet on the ground!" he looked at me "Narcissa Darkmore, you have good grades. Don't mess up now" he turned and left. Buffy and I watched him go before she leapt over the gate.  
I looked around me before smoking beside and we made our way to the graveyard.

Buffy and I slowly made our way into the mausoleum, we scanned the room. There was on one there, but a rat that scurried across the floor. We looked for the entrance to the tunnel, when we found it it was locked. I lifted the lock as someone exhaled behind us. We spun around quickly to find a hansom guy with brown hair behind us

"I don't suppose you've got a key on you?" Buffy asked  
"They really don't like me dropping in. Who's your friend?" he asked looking at me  
"Narcissa Darkmore." I smirked  
"Why not?" Buffy asked  
"They really don't like me." the guy said  
"Why not? Good looking guy like you" I flirted. I could feel Buffy's stare on me and shrugged. It's not like she had a claim on him.  
"I knew you'd figure out this entryway sooner or later. Actually, I thought it was gonna be a _little_ sooner." he shrugged  
"Sorry you had to wait." Buffy exhaled "Okay. Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this Cryptic Wise Man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?"  
"Angel." he said  
"Angel. It's a pretty name." Buffy complimented as we turned back to the tunnel  
"Don't... go down there." Angel warned  
"Deal with our going." I told him  
"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it, the Master walks." Angel told us  
"Well, if this Harvest thing is such a suckfest, why don't _you_ stop it?" Buffy asked  
"'Cause I'm afraid." Angel said making me look at him in surprise.  
We turned back to the tunnel and Buffy kicked the door open  
"They'll be expecting you." he told us  
"I've got a friend down there. Or at least a potential friend. Do you know what it's like to have a friend?" Buffy snarked making me glare at her  
Angel looked down with sadness in his eyes, making me feel sorry for him  
"That wasn't supposed to be a stumper." Buffy smiled nervously  
I rolled my eyes as they continued to stare at each other  
"When you hit the tunnels head east towards the school. That's where you're likely to find them." Angel informed us "You gonna wish us luck?" I asked, smirking as I began into the tunnel. I heard Buffy follow me and I heard Angel whisper  
"Good luck!"


	6. The Harvest:Part Three

**Chapter Six**

 **The Harvest: Part 3**

 ***Narcissa POV***

Buffy and I made our way through the tunnel, we saw nothing but a few rats scurrying across the ground

Did you see anything?" we heard suddenly, making us both jump.

We turned to find Xander hold a flashlight

"Xander, what are you doing here?!" Buffy exclaimed quietly

"Something stupid. I followed you." Xander said

"Well, you-" Buffy was cut off by Xander

"I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing." he pointed out

"I understand. Now, go away!" Buffy told him

"No!" Xander glared

"Will you two shut up!" I snapped making them look at me. I looked at Buffy "Jesse is his best friend, sure he irritated me a lot, but he meant a lot to Xander. Just let him come" They both nodded and we continued down the tunnel.

"Besides, it's this or chem class." Xander joked making me giggle

* * *

We came to some stairs

"Okay, so, crosses, garlic, stake through the heart." Xander counted on his fingers "That'll get it done." Buffy nodded

"I just love blowing them up" I grinned

"Cool! Of course, I don't actually have any of those things." Xander admitted

"Good thinking." Buffy handed him a cross

"Well, the part of my brain that would tell me to bring that stuff is still busy telling me not to come down here. I have this, though." he turned on his flashlight Buffy and I spun around

"Xander!" I hissed

"Turn that off!" Buffy glared

"Okay! Okay!" he turned it off "So, what else?"

"What else what?" We asked

"For vampire slayage."

"Oh, fire, beheading, sunlight, holy water, the usual." Buffy listed

"You've done some beheading in your time?" Xander asked cautiously

"Oh, yeah. There was this time I was pinned down by this guy that played left tackle for varsity... Well, at least he used to before he was a vampire... Anyway, he had this really, really thick neck, and all I had was a little, little Exact-O knife..." Buffy looked up at Xander who laughed nervously "You're not loving this story."

"No, actually, I find it oddly comforting." Xander told her

"They're close." Buffy and I said

"How can you tell?" Xander asked

"No more rats." I said Xander turned on his flashlight and shined it down the tunnel. He stopped when the light ran over a figure lying on the floor

"Jesse!" Xander shouted and we ran to him

"Oh, no!" Buffy gasped Jesse reacted to Buffy and jumped up

"J-J-Jesse!" Xander stuttered with relief

"Xander!" Jesse exclaimed happily and they did a manly embrace

"Jesse, man, are you okay?" Xander asked

"I am not okay, on an *epic* scale." I shined a light on the shackles around Jesse's ankles

"We gotta get outta here!" Jesse exclaimed

"It's cool, Buffy's a superhero and Cissa is a witch." Xander shrugged and missed the look Jesse gave him

Buffy went to break the chains, but she jumped back when a laser bolt flew past her face and broke the chain. I smirked to myself and rolled my eyes when Buffy glared at me "Do you think anyone heard that?" Xander asked, referring to the bang to chain made

We turned to see shadows moving on the walls

"Come on!" I said and we turned and ran back through the tunnel

"They knew you were gonna come. They said that I... I was the bait." Jesse told us

"Oh, great, now you tell us." Xander snarked as we ran around a corner only to be cut off by a group of vamps

"Oops" Buffy said and we ran another way

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Jesse panicked

"Do you know another way out?" I asked him

"I dunno. Maybe. C'mon!" Jesse led us away to an intersection "Wait, wait. They brought me through here, there, there should be a way up. I hope!" he led us into a chamber

"I don't think this is the way out!" Buffy commented as we looked around.

"We can't fight our way back through those things. What do we do?" Xander asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. I grabbed his hand in comfort

"I got an idea." Jesse said, I felt shivers glide up my spine "You can die!" We turned to find Jesse vamped out

* * *

"Jesse, man. I'm sorry." Xander breathed out in shock as I gaped at the undead version of the boy who obsessed over me

"Sorry? I feel good, Xander! I feel strong! I'm connected, man, to everything!" Jesse boasted Buffy started to struggle with keeping the door "I, I can hear the worms in the earth!" Jesse started to close in on us

"That's a plus." I said shakily

"I know what the Master wants. I'll serve his purpose. That means you die. And I feed." Jesse turned to me "My beloved Narcissa. I'll keep you and we'll be together forever" making me whimper in fear

"Xander, the cross!" Buffy hollered Xander held up the cross and Jesse stepped back growling

"Jesse, man. We're buds, don't you remember?"

"You're like a shadow to me now." Jesse sneered

"Then get outta my face." Xander glared back

Jesse knocked Xander's arm to the side, making him hit the wall. He jumped to the other side of the room, facing Xander.

"Open the door!" I yelled at Buffy who looked at me shocked before obeying. I used telekinesis to throw Jesse to the advancing crowned of vamps from behind the door

"Help me" Buffy yelled and we struggled to close the door again on a vampire arm. When the vamp pulled back we slammed the door shut

"We need to get out of here!" Buffy said "There is no out of here!" Xander looked around

"I could smoke us out" I offered making them look at me "I could smoke right into Giles' office. He keeps it locked" They both nodded and we heard a bang. We looked at the door that was almost off it's hinges. I quickly grabbed their hands and smoked out just us the door burst open.


	7. The Harvest:Part Four

**Chapter Seven**

 **The Harvest: 4**

 ***Giles POV***

Willow and I were researching when I heard and thump coming from my office. I placed down the book I was holding and made my way to my office door. I lightly knocked on it and waited. I was startled when someone or something banged back louder

"Giles!" I heard Narcissa's beautiful voice called through the door. I fumbled with the key and unlocked the door letting them out

"My word, how did you get in there?" I frowned

"I smoked" Narcissa stated, her eyes sad as she sat in a chair beside Xander who also looked heartbroken

"Did you find Jesse?" Willow asked

"Yeah." Xander said sadly

"Was he dead?" Willow asked hesitantly

"Worse." Narcissa said as played with her necklace

"I'm sorry, Willow. We were too late. And they were waiting for us." Buffy said

"At least you three are okay." Willow tried to smiled but it fell Xander stood and angrily kicked a trash can making us jump "I don't like vampires. I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not good." Xander said

"So, Giles!" Buffy turned to me "Got anything that can make this day any worse?" I walked over to the whiteboard and put down my pen.

"How about the end of the world?" I asked

"Knew I could count on you." Buffy snarked I flushed when I caught Narcissa throw a glare at Buffy for her comment

"This is what we know. Some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore, not just to feed." I said "He came 'cause this town's a mystical who's it." Buffy said "Yes." I nodded "The Spanish who first settled here called it 'Boca del Infierno'. Roughly translated, 'Hellmouth'. It's a sort of, um, portal between this reality and the next. This vampire hopes to open it."

"Bring the demons back." Narcissa nodded

"End of the world." Xander stated

"But he blew it!" Willow jumped in "Or, I mean, there was an earthquake that swallowed half the town, and him, too."

"You see, opening dimensional portals is a tricky business. Odds are he got himself stuck, rather like a, uh, cork in a bottle." I explained

"And this Harvest thing is to get him out." Xander concluded

"It comes once in a century, on this night. The Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol." I drew a three-point star on the whiteboard

"So, I dust anyone sporting that symbol, and no Harvest." Buffy said

"Simply put, yes." I nodded

"Any idea where this little get-together is being held?" Buffy asked

"There, there are a number of possibilities." I took off my glasses and polished them

"They're goin' to the Bronze." Narcissa and Xander said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Come on. All those tasty young morsels all over the place? Anyway, that's where Jesse's gonna be, trust me." Xander said I grabbed my coat and started out of the library, I heard the others follow

"Then we should get there. The sun will be down before long." I said

"I gotta make a stop. Won't take long." Buffy said

"What for?" Narcissa and I asked simultaneously making me flush and her smirk

"Supplies." Buffy said and we left.

* * *

 ***Narcissa POV***

We met outside the Bronze after dark, thanks to Buffy. I went to the door and tried it

"It's locked!" I growled

"We're too late!" Giles exclaimed frustrated

"Well I didn't know I was gonna get grounded!" Buffy shouted

"Can you break it down?" Xander asked

"No, not that thing. Um... You guys try the back entrance, and I'll find my own way." Buffy said

"Right" I scoffed making them look at me "I'll smoke you" Buffy looked at me for a moment before nodding

"Right. Come on." Giles told Xander and Willow

"Um, wait! Guys! Here!" Buffy handed Willow her bag full of weapons "You get the exit cleared and the people out. That's all! Don't go Wild Bunch on me."

"Uh, see you inside, then." Giles nodded and the three of them ran around the back Buffy grabbed my hand and I smoked us to the upper level of the club

"I feel the Master's strength growing!" the large Vamp on the stage boasted "I feel him rising. Every soul brings him closer! I need another!"

"The Vessel." we whispered, before we heard a growl and we turned to see a vamp walking towards us

"Tonight is his ascension. Tonight will be history at its end! Yours is a glorious sacrifice! Degradation most holy. (no one in the crowd stirs) What? No volunteers?!" the big vamp yelled

"Here's a pretty one." the blonde who took Jesse dragged Cordelia on the stage and she screamed when she saw the vampire up close. He was about to bite her when Buffy kicked the vampire down to the ground where he landed with a thud. Buffy and I approached the railing and looked down

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?" Buffy asked mockingly

"You!" Luke yelled at us

"You didn't think we'd miss this. Did you?" I asked smirking

"I hoped you'd come." he grinned

"Be right down!" we grinned.

Buffy stepped back and flipped over the railing landing on the pool table while I smoked behind and vampire and threw and energy ball. Buffy grabbed a pool cue and thrust it into an oncoming Vamp, he fell back and burst into ashes

"Okay, Vessel boy." Buffy removed her jacket "You want blood?"

"I want yours!" he threw Cordelia away "Only yours!"

"Works for me." she shrugged and ran at him.

I heard a door open and turned to see that Giles and the others had got in.

"Hurry!" Giles exclaimed Xander ran towards me and we started herding people out the back

"C'mon! Let's go! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Xander and I continued to get people out and spin disk flew towards us, we ducked and the disk took the head off of the vamp behind us

"Heads Up!" Xander smirked.

I ran to another vamp and flipped her over my shoulder before setting her on fire. I laughed before running over to where Giles and Willow were still getting people out

"One at a time! Quickly! Quickly!" his British voice rang out clearly. Giles crossed the room and stood in front of some stairs."We're going to have to open the front as well!" he called to Willow and I

I turned when I heard Giles cry out. I saw Darla on top of him and snapped.

"Get off him you bitch!" I yelled. Instead of blowing her up like I should have, I picked her up with my mind and slammed her against a wall where I proceeded to beat the shit out of her. Only when Willow threw holy water in her face did I stop beating her and I watched her run out of the club. I looked over at Giles who was staring at me, not in a disappointed way, but in a thankful way. I gave him a smile and he flushed before giving me a shy one back.

I looked around for Xander and found him pinning Jesse to a wall with a stake at his hear. I could tell by his face he wasn't going to do it. Just as Xander was going to lower the stake, someone pushed into him while everyone was escaping from the club. The stake went into Jesse and he turned to ashes after looking into Xander's eyes. I looked down sadly and walked over to him dodging vamps as I went

"You okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder

"Nope" he gave me a sad smile and we joined Giles and Willow and we watched Buffy and she fought Luke.

Buffy picked up a mic stand and held it like a javlin

"You forget, metal can't hurt me." Luke smirked

"There's something you forgot about, too. Sunrise!" Buffy smirked back and she threw the stand at the window behind Luke who turned shocked when I light steamed through. He started to scream and he tried to protect his face. I was laughing leaning on Xander as I watched. Luke stopped screaming when he realised he wasn't being burned. Buffy lunged at him and drove a stake home

"It's in about nine hours, moron!" she mocked before she pushed Luke away and he fell, bursting into ashes as he went. Buffy turned and looked at the remaining vamps and stared at them, a few seconds passed before they high tailed it out of there. She jumped of stage and met us halfway

"I take it it's over." Giles commented

"Did we win?" Willow asked

"Well, we averted the Apocalypse. I give us points for that." Buffy smiled

"One thing's for sure: nothings ever gonna be the same." Xander stated making me smirk. That's what you think.

* * *

The next Monday morning Buffy and I were walking through the school courtyard when we heard Cordelia talking to one of her friends

"Well, I heard it was rival gangs. You know, fighting for turf? But all I can tell you is they were an ugly way of looking. And Buffy, like, knew them! Which is just too weird. I mean, I don't even remember that much, but I'm telling you, it was a freak show!" she complained making me laugh

"Oh, I wish I'd been there!" her friend sighed

"You should have been there. It was so creepy..." Cordelia and her friend walked off just as Xander joined us

"What exactly were you expecting?" Buffy asked him as we continued to walk

"I don't know, something. I mean, the dead rose. We should at least have an assembly." he said in disbelief

We were joined by Willow and Giles

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget what they can't." he said as he carried some books "Believe me, I've seen it happen." I said and Buffy nodded in agreement

"Well, I'll never forget it, none of it." Willow shook her head

"Good! Next time you'll be prepared." Giles smiled

"Next time?" Xander asked faintly

"Next time is why?" Willow asked, her eyes wide and we stopped and Giles turned to face us

"We've prevented the Master from freeing himself and opening the Mouth of Hell. That's not to say he's going to stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning." he sounded like a little kid it was so cute

"More vampires?" Willow's voice shook

"Not just vampires. The next threat we face may be something quite different."

"I can hardly wait!" Buffy grinned sarcastically

"We're at the center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction." "Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school!"

Buffy, Willow and Xander started to walk again while Giles and I stayed put

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan. 'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouths." Xander grinned

"Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that." Willow suggested

"I was thinking of a more subtle approach, y'know, like excessive not studying."

"The Earth is doomed!" Giles said as he turned and stopped seeing me there and I giggled and we walked to the library together.

Once we entered I sat down

"So, what did you want me for?" I asked referring to when he discreetly place a hand on my forearm when I went to follow the others

"I just wanted to say thank you" he said as he set down his briefcase and books

"Oh it was nothing" I smirked flirtatiously and stood up.

I walked him backwards into a desk and he started to stutter

"I know how you could repay me" I touched his tie suggestively before I leaned up and pressed my lips to him ear "Whenever you want to talk, or know anything about my powers all you need to do is ask. I also do a amazing thing with my tongue" I pulled back and looked at his red face and smiled kindly before grabbing my bag and walking away. As the library doors closed and heard Giles let out a breath of air

"Wow" he sighed in wonder making me grin and walk to my first class


	8. The Witch:Part One

**Chapter Eight**

 **The Witch: Part 1**

 ***Narcissa POV***

I sat in the library touching up my make-up and listening amused as Giles ranted

"This is madness! What can you have been thinking? You are the Slayer! Lives depend upon you!" he began to pace "I make allowances for your youth, but I expect a certain amount of responsibility, and instead of which you enslave yourself to this, this..." he stopped pacing "Cult?" I looked up at Buffy who was wearing the school cheerleading uniform

"You don't like the colour?" she asked pouting, holding up the pompoms

"I d..." he sighed in exasperation "Do you, um..." Giles put some books on a cart "Do you ignore everything I say as a, as a rule?"

"No, I believe that's your trick."

Giles pushed the cart to the counter. Buffy skipped in front of him and posed.

"I told you, I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad!" she smiled brightly, making me roll my eyes, I hated cheerleading...although the outfits are pretty sexy...depending on the outfit of course.  
"You have a sacred birthright, Buffy. You were chosen to destroy vampires, not to... wave pompoms at people. And as the Watcher I forbid it." Giles walked back over to me and I winked at him making him flush, he's been flushing more since our encounter in the library two weeks ago  
"And you'll be stopping me how?" Buffy asked smirking  
"Well, I..." he sat on table beside me and crossed his arms "By appealing to your common sense, if such a creature exists." I giggled, earning a dirty look from Buffy  
"I will still have time to fight the forces of evil, okay? I just wanna have a life, I wanna do something normal. Something safe." Buffy told him.  
She turned and left presumably going to the tryouts.  
I looked at Giles and smiled  
"Well, I should get going as well" I put my make-up away and stood up facing him "I don't want to miss this" I bit my lip cutely and walked to the doors. I looked back at my handsome librarian and blew him a kiss making him look down shyly. I giggled and left meeting up with the others outside the gym.

Buffy, Willow, Xander and I walked through the door to the gym.  
"Giles didn't approve, huh?" Willow asked sympathetically  
"He totally lost his water. We haven't seen a vampire in over a week. I'd say he should get a girlfriend if he wasn't so old." Buffy said  
"He's not old" I glared "He's experienced." I smirked to myself "And I would just _love_ to find out just how experienced he is"  
Buffy looked at me disgusted while Willow blushed brightly as she always did whenever I talked about things of a sexual nature  
"Well, we're behind you." Willow told Buffy going back to our conversion "People scoff at things like school spirit, but look at these girls giving their all like this!" Xander noticed Amber doing the splits between two chairs and started to door a little "Ooo, stretchy! Where was I?"  
"You were pretending that seeing scantily clad girls in revealing postures was a spiritual experience." Willow looked slightly saddened by Xander's gaze  
"Who said I was pretending?" he turned to Buffy "Oh, hey! Here's a good luck thing for tryouts." he handed her a bracelet  
"What's this?" Buffy took it with a kind smile  
"What's that?" Willow asked worried  
"Aww, how sweet!" Buffy read the inscription "'Yours Always.'"  
Willow and I looked at Xander with completely different looks. Willow's gaze was sad, but mine was filled with amusement and anger for Willow  
"I-i-it came that way, really, they all said that!" Xander flushed I heard Willow exhale with relief beside me and frowned, she should really find someone else who will pay her the attention she needs  
"Just look at that Amber." sneered Cordelia who had just walked up "Who does she think she is, a Laker Girl?"  
"I heard she turned them down." I said smirking Joy, the cheerleading squad leader, stepped up with her clipboard and called for everyone's attention. "Okay, listen up! Let's begin with" Joy checked her list "Amber Grove. If you're not auditioning, move off the floor."

Willow looked past us "Amy! Hi!" she chirped

We turned to a blonde girl;Amy walking towards us. Amy was really shy, but she was a good friend  
"Hi!" Amy waved nervously  
"I didn't know you wanted to be a cheerleader! You lost a lot of weight." Willow told her  
"Had to." Amy's eyes shifted to he feet making me look at her with pity. I must suck ass to have a mother like hers.  
"Do you know Buffy?" Willow introduced  
"Hi." Amy looked at Buffy  
"Hi." Buffy smiled  
Amy turned back to the try out "Oh, how I hate this, let me count the ways."  
Amber began her routine. It was very athletic. She started off with a needle-split lift followed by a double spin and a jumping double spin. Once she landed, Amber launched herself into an aerial and a cartwheel. Jazz slides are then followed by a single spin. Everyone in the gym was intent on watching her. "She trained with Benson. He's one of the best coaches money can buy." Amy whispered to Buffy  
"They have cheerleading coaches?" Buffy's eyes widened  
"Oh, yeah! Don't you have? I train with my mom, three hours in the morning, three at night." Amy boasted slightly  
"Hmm, that much quality time with my mom would probably lead to some quality matricide."  
"Oh, I know it's hokey. But she's really great." Amy smiled but I could see through it. Cordelia turned her back to Amber with a look of contempt on her face.  
"Hmm!" she huffed  
Buffy and Xander watched Amber in amazement. Amy and Willow were impressed, too. I just looked bored, but my expression changed when Amber's hands began to smoke.  
"What the...?" Buffy started  
"That girl's on fire!" Willow exclaimed  
"Enough of the hyperbole!" Cordelia who was still facing away snarled Amber's hands caught fire, she dropped her pompoms and screamed. I gaped at Amber while Buffy jumped onto the stands and pulled down a banner before jumping back down and rushing over to Amber who was flailing her arms in the air. Buffy knocked Amber over and patted her down with the banner while the rest of us sat in shock  
"It's okay, it's okay, you're gonna be... okay." we heard Buffy try to comfort Amber who was now whimpering loudly "God!" Buffy whispered to herself


	9. The Witch:Part Two

****Chapter Nine****

 ** **The Witch: Part 2****

 ** ***Narcissa POV*****

We sat in the library, Buffy was pacing while Willow, Xander and I sat at the study table

"I've been slaying vampires for more than a year now, and I have seen some pretty cringeworthy things, but... nobody's hands ever got toasted before." Buffy said

"I imagine not." Giles said coming out of the cage

"So, this isn't a vampire problem." Buffy stated folding her arms

"No."

"But it is funky, right? Not of the norm?" Buffy asked

"Quite. Spontaneous human combustion is, is rare, and, and scientifically unexplainable, but there have been cases for hundreds of years. Usually all that's left is a pile of ashes." Giles explained

"That's all that would have been left if it hadn't been for Buffy." Willow said

"So, we have no idea what caused this. That's a comfort." Xander said sarcastically

"But that's the thrill of living on the Hellmouth!" Giles at on table beside me "There's a veritable cornucopia of, of fiends and devils and, and ghouls to engage." we all looked at him "Pardon me for finding the glass half full."

"Any common denominators in cases of spontaneous combustion?" Buffy asked

"Uh, rage. In most cases the person who combusted was, was terribly angry or, or upset." Giles said

"So maybe Amber's got this power to make herself be on fire. It's like the human torch, only it hurts." Xander said

"That would mean she was a witch" I said making them look at me. I rolled my eyes "Come on guys, a girl catches fire during cheerleading tryouts. Use your brains!"

Buffy thought for a moment before speaking

"I need to get the skinny on Amber. Find out if she's had any colourful episodes before." she turned to leave

"That means hacking illegally into the school's computer system. At last, something _I_ can do!" Willow grinned excitedly

She and Xander got up and walked over to Buffy.

"I'll ask around about her." Xander nodded

"You guys don't have to get involved." Buffy said

"What d'ya mean? We're a team! Aren't we a team?" Xander asked

"Yeah! You're the Slayer, and we're, like, the Slayerettes!" Willow smiled

"Speak for yourself" I scoffed while I played with my hair

"I just don't like putting you guys in danger." Buffy ignored me and spoke to Xander and Willow

"Oh, huh, I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away." Xander joked causing me to snort

"Okay, just walk softly, at least until we know a little more. I mean, what if Amber isn't causing these problems herself?" Buffy asked

"Well, then we have to determine who or what did, and, uh, deal with it accordingly." Giles told us.

* * *

I sat on the counter in the kitchen later that evening, telling my parents what had happened

"I just don't understand" I groaned as dad cooked and mom set the table

"Why couldn't I sense another witch before?"

"Sweetie" Mom began "You know that your powers are blocked. I mean how many times has some of your powers stopped working. This will keep happening until you hit 18"

"It sucks!" I exclaimed getting off the counter to get some drinks "I have all these powers and some of them I can't use properly"

"Honey, every pureblooded witch or warlock goes through what you do at your age...with the exception of the many powers you have."

"Why can't I tell them the truth?" I whispered "I had to lie to them. All of them!"

"Baby, our kind are hunted down for our natural powers" dad said soothingly "Slayers have cut down our kind as if we were nothing but demons"

"Giles, her Watcher isn't like that" I told them

"Sweetie, let it go. No one can know that we are Purebloods" Mom stroked my hair as I nodded quietly. As much as I hate lying to my friends, mom and dad are right, I can't risk my family. I smiled at my parents and we sat down to eat.


	10. The Witch:Part Three

**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy, don't forget to review. Also if you want to check out what she wears(The Witch 2), then copy and paste the link on my profile.**

* * *

I walked through the hallways with Willow, hugging my school books to my chest and my heels clicking on the floor. While Buffy was in cheerleading tryouts I spent the time in the Library teasing Giles as normal. It's fun watching him try not to stare at my bare legs, he is a gentleman though. He would never act on his desires despite any feelings he may feel for me.

"So, what did you get up to last night?" Willow asked as we walked along

"Nothing much" I lied "Hung out with my parents and..." I trailed off as Willow looked at me

"And what?" she asked

"I got a call from a certain guy" I smirked as Willow squealed. I had been on and off with this college guy for a few months. It didn't mean anything it was just sex, but Willow seems to think we're in love or something. She's so cute and naive. "Justin called you!?" Willow clapped her hands

"Calm Down" I laughed "I'm not getting back with him, we were never together it was just...sex" I shrugged and giggled when Willow turned red.

"Hey there's Buffy and Amy" I said as I spotted the two talking near the awards cabinet

"Hey, Amy!" Willow smiled, but It vanished as Amy stormed away "Is she okay?" she asked Buffy who looked concerned "No, she's, she's wiggin' about her mom, big cheer queen back when." Buffy said

"Yeah, her mom's kinda..."

"...Nazi like?" Willow nodded

"Heil. If she gains an ounce she padlocks the fridge and won't eat anything but broth." Willow said

"So, mommy dearest is really... Mommy Dearest?"

"You have no idea" I said "Her mom freaks me out"

"There's a bitter streak. But Amy's nice. We used to hang in Junior High. When her mom would go on a broth kick, Amy'd come over to my house and we'd stuff ourselves with brownies!" Willow grinned as we started to walk down the hall.

"Hey, any word on Amber?" Buffy asked

"Nothing thrilling. Average student. Got detention once, for smoking. Regular smoking... with a cigarette, not, like, being smoky."

"Hmm."

"All pretty normal."

"So we just have to wait and we'll see what happens. Maybe nothing will." Buffy shrugged

* * *

Willow, Xander and I walked along the halls outside.

"I told Buffy about Amber." Willow told Xander

"Cool! Was she wearin' it? The bracelet, she was wearin' it, right? Pretty much like we're goin' out." Xander rambled with a large grin

"Except without the hugging or kissing or her knowing about it." Willow said

"And without sex" I giggled as both of them blushed and stuttered

"So I'm just a figure of fun." Xander exhaled "I should ask her out, right?"

"You won't know till you ask." Willow told him

"So that's never right" I smirked as Xander glared at me "What? You know it's true. You'll never ask" Ignoring me Xander turned back to Willow

"That's why you're so cool! You're like a guy! You're my guy friend that knows about girl stuff!"

"Oh, great. I'm a guy." Willow sighed disappointed so I rubbed her shoulder looking at her with sympathy

"Oh, hey, they're posting the list!" Xander exclaimed before he ran off to see who made cheerleader.

* * *

Buffy and Amy stood at the back of the crowned surrounding Joy who was putting up the list. The watched with pity as a girl ran passed them in tears because she didn't make it

"I can't take this." Amy said worried Joy stepped away from the bulletin board and Lishanne stepped up and found her name on the list.

"Yes!" she squealed before she walked away. Xander came up behind Buffy and Amy as Willow and I stayed behind

"Cover me, I'm goin' in." he said as he pushed his way through the crowd to look at the list. Willow and I stood beside Buffy and Amy as Cordelia approached us

"You're lucky!" she told Amy who looked shocked

"I made it?" Amy asked stunned

" _I_ made it!" Cordelia smirked smugly as Xander came back, I laughed as a girl hit him

"One of those girls hit me really hard! You should test for steroids." he turned to Buffy and Amy "Okay, not only did you make the team, but you, Miss Summers, are the first alternate, and Amy's number three." he grinned as Willow and I shook our heads at Xander's stupidity. Amy looked at Buffy disappointed before she left

"And what a better way to celebrate than with a romantic drive through..." Xander trailed off looking at our facial expressions

"Xander, alternates are the ones who didn't make the team, they only fill in if something happens to the ones who did." Willow explained

"Excuse me." Buffy said before she left probably to console Amy

"For I am Xander, King of Cretins. May all lesser cretins bow before me." Xander shook his head at himself as I patted his shoulder and we walked away.

* * *

 **Unknown Place. After School.** There was a bubbling cauldron and some personal items on the table. An unknown figure stirred the cauldron

"Give me the power. Give me the dark." the figure said before they walked to get a doll from the rack "I call on you, the laughing gods." she yanked one of the dolls off of the rack "Let your blackness crawl beneath my skin." she wrapped Cordelia's scrunchie around the dolls head "Accept thy sacrifice... of Cordelia. Feed on her." they finished as they dropped the doll into the brew.


	11. The Witch:Part Four

I was standing in the corridor with Xander an Willow the next day when Cordelia walked past us in some kind of daze.

"Cordelia, you haven't been mean to me all day. Is it something I've done?" Xander turned to Willow "Okay, see how she has no clue that I'm even a mammal, much less a human being?"

Willow took the pen out of her mouth "I see that."

Xander nodded "This is the invisible man syndrome. A blessing in Cordelia's case. A curse in Buffy's." Willow and I closed our lockers

"You're not invisible to Buffy." Willow said as she chewed on her pen

"He kind of is" I said as we walked down the hall

"It's worse! I'm just like a part of the scenery, like an old shoe. Or a rug that you walk on every day but don't even really see it-" Xander ranted

Willow took the en out of her mouth "-Like a pen that's all chewed up, and you know you should throw it away, but you don't, not 'cause you like it so much, more 'cause you're just used to-"

"Will, yeah, that is the point, you don't have to drive it through my head like a rail road spike. I'm gonna take your advice and not beat around the bush."

"Or I could be wrong! Maybe you should beat around the bush more." Willow said quickly making me shake my head

"Nah, I gotta be a man and ask her out. Y'know, I gotta stop giving her ID bracelets, uh, subtle innuendoes, taking Polaroids outside of her bedroom window late at night, that last part is a joke to relieve the tension because here she comes." Xander nodded towards were Buffy was leaving her classroom and making her way towards us. "Okay, into battle I go." he turned to us in a panic "Would you ask her out for me?" he gripped our shoulders, startling both of us before he pulled himself together.

I looked over at Cordelia and frowned when I saw her struggling with a locker that I'm pretty sure wasn't hers.

"No. Man." Xander let us go "Me battle." he turned to Buffy "Buffy! Would you like to, uh..." I smirked when Xander stuttered

"Is that even Cordelia's locker?" Buffy asked pointing over her shoulder at Cordelia who gave up on the locker and wandered down the hall, keeping her hand on the lockers "Huh? Oh, I don't know. What I'm saying is accompany me Friday night..." I looked at Xander with sympathy when I noticed that Buffy was too busy watching Cordelia to listen to him.

"Xander, I have to, um..." she turned to him "We can make this up later. You don't mind, do you?" Buffy passed Xander her book before she followed Cordelia. I bit my lip before I re-opened my locker and put my bag and books him, I turned and ran after Buffy. I may not like Cordelia, but something strange was happening and with that witch casting harmful spells...well Cordelia's not acting like herself.

* * *

"Buffy!" I called as I caught up with her outside

"What are you doing here?" she asked as we looked around for the brunette

"Better to have a witch with you if something happens" I said before I spotted our target. I tapped Buffy and we began to follow her. We watched concerned when Cordelia got into a car with Mr. Pole the driving instructor, my eyes widened when the car took off backwards, crashes into some signs and stopped before they shot off again forwards making the tires burn. Cordelia lost control and the car raced along the course, knocking down cones and signs. Buffy and I looked at each other before we took off after them before they crashed

"Brakes! Brakes!" we heard Mr. Pole yell as the car crashed through a fence and onto the street before it came to a halt just as another car swerved around them

"Everybody out!" they got out and I noticed Cordelia still in a daze and she walked right into the middle off the street just as a large van was coming straight at her and it wasn't slowing down. Buffy and I ran faster than before, as Cordelia turned to face the van and screamed. I lifted my hands and tried to freeze but nothing happened causing me to panic, luckily Buffy saw what happened leaped over the car and tackled the girl rolling out off the way of the van. The van took off the open the car door as Buffy and Cordelia rolled to a stop.

"Oh, my God, I, I can't see anything!" the brunette shrieked scared as I caught up with them

"It's, it's okay, it's..." we looked at her eyes "Oh God!"

"What's happening? I can't see anything!" I looked at her eyes closely, her eyes no longer had irises and were completely white.

* * *

In the library we were sat at the table "Witchcraft." Giles began "Blinding your enemy to disorient and disable them is, it's classic!"

"First vampires, now witches. No wonder you can still afford a house in Sunnydale." Xander complained

"Thanks" I said sarcastically causing Xander to apologise

"Why should someone want to harm Cordelia?"

"They saw her face?" I guessed at the same time as Willow who said

"Maybe because they met her?" we all looked at her shocked. Their used to me being a bitch, but Willow? That's not normal "Did I say that?" Willow asked shocked with herself "And setting Amber ablaze?" Giles questioned

"Yeah, those guys don't hang..." Xander spoke

"They're both cheerleaders." Buffy and I said

"Someone doesn't like cheerleading." Giles cleaned his glasses slightly amused

"Or likes it too much." I hinted

"Amy!" Willow's eyes widened as did Buffy's

"Amy!"

"So, you guys are leaning towards Amy?" Xander asked nodding Buffy nodded

"She's desperate to get on that team, and I've got this feeling she'd do just about anything to make her mom's dream come true."

"Uh, let me make sure I have this right. This witch is casting horrible and disfiguring spells so that she can become a cheerleader?" Giles asked unsure

"I think you're underestimating the amount of pressure a parent can lay on you. If you're not a picture perfect carbon copy they tend to wig."

"Not mine" I shrugged "My parents want what's best for me and what's best for me is to make my own decisions about my future"

"Cheer leading was kind of her mom's last hurrah." Willow agreed with Buffy and I about Amy

"Look, we still have to stop Amy. We should grab her and..." Xander was cut off

"I think we should be sure she's the witch before we arouse her suspicions. She's, she's capable of some fairly unpleasant things." Giles said

"Okay, alright," Buffy stood "so, you're in high school, you are desperate to make the team and please your mom, so you turn to witchcraft. What's the first thing you're gonna do?"

"Check out the books on witchcraft!" willow exclaimed and walked over to the computer "Uh, no! No, that would be the _last_ thing you would do! You don't wanna leave a paper trail. Forget that!" Xander rambled

"It'll just take a minute." Willow said

"We don't have a minute! Cheerleaders are in danger. Buffy's in danger." he spoke to Buffy "You were the first alternate, you are on the team now that Cordelia's out. You could be next. We gotta get you to a safe house."

"Xander..." Willow trailed off looking at the screen

"Yeah." he shifted

"'Witches: Historic Roots to Modern Practice.' Checked out by Alexander Harris." she read out making me laugh

"'The Pagan Rites', checked out by Alexander..." Buffy smirked

"Alright, alright, it's not what you think." he stopped them

"You like to look at the semi-nude engravings?" I asked smirking as he blushed

"Oh, well, uh, I-I guess it _is_ what you think." Xander nodded ashamed

"Have you all quite finished?" Giles asked "We have to find a conclusive test. There may be something in here..." Giles went to flip through a book when I spoke up

"You'll need some of her hair, a little quicksilver and some aqua fortis." I filed my nails missing the looks that were shot my way

"Well, that's just mercury and nitric acid. You can get that in the science lab." Willow spoke up

"Heat the ingredients and spill it on Amy, and if a spell has been cast in the previous 48 hours, her skin will turn blue. Oh, and you'll need some Eye of Newt." I smiled as we went to class, winking at the stuttering Englishman before leaving the room.


End file.
